warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ Under the moon
400px Hoi ! Dit verhaal zal binnenkort te lezen zijn. Het zal dit keer niet over katten maar over wolven gaan. De rangen in dit verhaal zijn bijna het zelfde als bij een echte Wolfpack, dus met een alfa, beta, omega enz. Ik heb alleen wel een soort van medicijnkat toegevoegd, de genezer. Samenvatting Wanneer Loof van de Westerroedel wordt ontvoerd, moeten drie wolven haar terughalen en de Oosterroedel laten boeten voor hun walgelijke daden. Voor de jonge toendra is deze missie meer dan alleen een belangrijke opdracht, het is de enigste kans die ze zal krijgen om de moord op haar broertje te wreken. Linkjes Clans Hoofdpersonages Toendra: jonge, donkergrijze wolvin met amberen ogen. Loyaliteit: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Trots: ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Moed: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Geduld: ⭐️ Intelligentie: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Vriendelijkheid: ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Raaf: jonge, zwarte wolf met blauwe ogen. Loyaliteit: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Trots: ⭐️ Moed: ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Geduld: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Intelligentie: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Vriendelijkheid: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Distel: jonge, lichtgrijze wolvin met zilveren ogen. Loyaliteit: ⭐️ Trots: ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Moed: ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Geduld: ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Intelligentie: ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Vriendelijkheid: ⭐️ ------H1 Een korte, oorverdovende kreet maakte me duidelijk dat de maandelijkse groepsvergadering gaat beginnen en dat ik kon rekenen op een oersaai uur, vol opschepperij en arrogante wolven, die niet eens de moeite nemen om eerst naar zichzelf te kijken voordat ze de anderen bijtende opmerkingen en bedreigingen het hoofd toe slingeren. Het enigste leuke en ook het eerste gedeelte van de vergadering is het huilen maar de maan. Ik doe dat eigenlijk al vaak genoeg om ook dat saai te vinden, maar het blijft bijzonder. Je ziet de heldere tonen van je gehuil als het ware dansen door de nacht en het is het enigste moment dat iedereen het er over eens is dat magie echt bestaat. Ik bestudeerde de volle maan en merkte dat ik een brok in mijn keel kreeg. Mijn broertje donder was altijd gefascineerd door de volle maan. Was. Tot dat de oosterroedel ruw een einde aan zijn leven moest maken. Op net zo'n mooie avond als deze vond het drama plaats. Ik was klein en kwam net met een trots opgeheven hoofd het kamp binnen lopen, mijn eerste prooi een schurftige muis hing slap in mijn mond. Ik sprong van schrik zeker een meter de lucht in, toen ik zag dat de andere wolven hun vachten zaten te wassen en de tekenen van een gevecht wanhopig probeerden te verbergen. Ik hoorde al snel dat de Oosterroedel ons had aangevallen en zoals gebruikelijk is bij een overwinning een trofee hadden meegenomen. En die trofee, was mijn broertje, mijn nestgenoot. h2 Het duurde lang, veelste lang. De alfa van de roedel: Onix, had er al lang moeten zijn. Onrustig gemompel vulde mij oren. Kennelijk was ik niet de enigste die er zo over dacht. En hoe langer het duurde hoe zekerder ik er van werd, er was iets mis. Waarom kwam hij niet? Wat was er aan de hand? Net op het moment dat ik van plan was om een kijkje te gaan nemen in het leidershol, stapte onix naar buiten. Iedereen werd stil. Onix zag er niet uit. Zijn zwarte vacht was vuil en geklit, maar wat me het meest verontruste was de wanhopige blik in zijn ogen. Hij schraapte zijn schorre stem en begon op een dreigende toon te spreken. "Loof is ontvoerd en dit is wat de daders hebben achtergelaten" hij vouwde zijn inktzwarte poot open en openbaarde daarmee drie haren. Ik moest me helemaal uit strekken om ze goed te zien. Ze hadden een overduidelijke donkere kleur. Deze haren waren afkomstig van Oosterroedelleden. Ik hapte naar adem, ook al was dit best voorspelbaar. Die vuile moordenaars. Ik snapte nu ook waarom onix zijn anders zo kalme uitstraling had verwisseld voor een wat hysterische. Er steeg een woedend gebrom op uit de wolvenmenigte. "Wat een schande!" Riep een wat oudere stem, die ik maar al te goed herkende. Onix maande iedereen met een simpele staartwiep tot stilte. "De oosterroedel komt niet niet mee weg! Ik heb besloten dat drie katten het gevaar trotseren en loof terughalen!" Ik begon te knikken en merkte dat mijn geknik steeds heftiger werd toen er zich een idee in mijn hoofd begon te vormen. Ik moest mee! Dit was de kans om mijn broertje te wreken! Onix ging verder. "De eerste wolf zal zijn...." Er viel even een dramatische stilte. Hij was zijn theater dus nog niet kwijt. "DISTEL!!!" Schreeuwde hij toen. Er was een oorverdovend gejuich te horen. Een mooie lichte wolven trippelde sierlijk naar haar alfa toe en nam beleefd al de complimentjes die ze kreeg in ontvangst. Ik knarste met mijn tanden. Ik mocht distel niet, ze was nog arroganter dan een opgeblazen merel en iedereen zat maar bij haar te slijmen. Onix wachtte en kuchte toen even. Iedereen hield alweer zijn mond en fantaseerde stiekem bij het idee dat hij de gekozene zou zijn. Onix keek trots naar voren. "De tweede wolf zal zijn: Raaf!!!" Al het geluid wat net nog had geklonken verstomde, alsof iemand een onzichtbare volume knop met een drastische zwaai naar beneden had getrokken. Een kleine zwarte wolf stond voorzichtig op en liep naar onix toe. Raaf was nogal onpopulair, ook al was hij de zoon van onix, hij leek in niets op zijn vader. In plaats van gezag straalde hij onhandigheid uit. Ik kon er niets aan doen, maar volgens mij had je zelfs meer aan distel bij een missie dan raaf. Ik zuchtte. Daar ging al mijn hoop, hoe groot was de kans nou dat ik de derde wolf zou zijn??? Kom op, ik was niet zo opvallend als distel en geen dochter van een alfa, kortom mijn kansen waren miniem. Onix tuurde met spleetjes ogen over me heen. "Ik denk dat het verstandig is dat onze wijze korrel het woord nu al nemen en de derde wolf zal kiezen." Een oude wolvin keek haar leider uitdrukkingsloos aan. "Dat zal me een eer zijn" ze sloot haar ogen en dacht even na. Iedereen keek haar gespannen aan. "TOENDRA!!!" Bulderde ze geen met meer kracht dan je van een versleten wolf als zij zou verwachten. Ik had afwachtend geluisterd toen de klanken die uit wolks mond waren gekomen mijn naam vormden. Mijn naam. Ik kon het niet geloven. Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions